uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Sayo Yasuda
Although throughout all of Requiem of the Golden Witch he/she is simply called Yasu (shorted from his/her last name Yasuda) it is suggested that his/her full name is Sayo Yasuda, and his/her blessed name from the Fukuin house is implied to be Shannon. Yasu is the child of Kinzo and Kuwadorian-Beatrice and was born due to the result of incest. Yasu is, at the same time, Kinzo's child and grandchild. For this matter Yasu is Beatrice the third; among the three s/he is the witch and the "illusional" Beatrice. S/he, and the mysteries of his/her person, is the protagonist and the main topic of the entire "Umineko no Naku Koro ni" series, everything revolves, more or less, around him/her. Yasu is the same person as Lion Ushiromiya, but Lion only exists in the worlds where Natsuhi accepts the infant given to her by Kinzo (the probability of this is one to countless other fragments). Yasu created around her figure (which s/he is very embarrassed of) several idenities and illusional friends: the most important of all of them are Beatrice and Shannon. Yasu is the mastermind of the mass murder incident on Rokkenjima, which s/he brings on due to Battler's sin. It is expected that Battler's sin is forgetting his promise with Yasu, or Shannon, six years ago. Whatever his/her personality is, s/he is characterized by an almost mad love for Battler. The gender matter Yasu's gender is said to be by Will "one of the story's great mysteries". The problem is most evident with the Lion person who has an androgynous look. When Willard asks Lion what his gender is, Lion answers annoyed "What do I look like to you?" Willard then states the difficulty to decide: Lion could be seen as either a "fairly slim boy" or a "no nonsense kind of girl". In the fifth game, Yasu is treated like a boy, in Dawn of the Golden Witch Battler introduced two demons of opposite sex, but it is impossible to decide who is who, representing this ambiguity, Yasu's other personalities (except Kanon) are all females, and in endless other fragments Yasu is definitely seen as woman. The ambiguity might be created to simply increase the mystery and darkness around the person of Yasu more and more. However, this could also be seen as a way to allow the "Battler as culprit" theory for End of the Golden Witch which would not be available if Yasu was without a doubt a female; this is the same for the other possible theories proposed throughout the whole series. Different identies & Illusions *1) former personality: Golden Witch Beatrice (loves Battler) *2) 1st hidden personality: Shannon (loves George) *3) 2nd hidden personality: Kanon (loves Jessica) Arriving at Rokkenjima and having no friends, Yasu created his/her alter ego Shannon (a perfect maid, loved and respected by everyone) to be his/her only friend and ideal. However, once Yasu decided to quit his/her life as human and become a witch, s/he abandoned the Shannon persona, turning into the first prototype of the Golden Witch Beatrice (Clair Vaux Bernard). At that time though, there was still a connection between the two personalities: Shannon had become the shy and clumsy, but persistant maid, and lover of mystery novels; and Beatrice (the strong side of the two) the ever so powerful and majestic witch. But after Shannon's love delusion with Battler, the two sides are definitely torn apart: Beatrice gets the root of love for Battler and his ideal look, Shannon gets divided into an other person, Kanon, her little brother and the one to complete her universe. Each personality developed their own love story: Beatrice-Battler / Shannon-George / Kanon-Jessica Yasu-Beatrice also created imaginary friends alone or with the help of Maria. *Gaap: Yasu's idea of Beatrice before she took the name and title of witch. Gaap should be Yasu's first friend on Rokkenjima. *Ronove: Beatrice's butler (reflection of Genji) *Virgilia: Beatrice's teacher (reflection of Kumasawa) *The Seven Stakes of Purgatory: Beatrice's high class furniture. All the sisters are a reflection of the servants who teased Yasu. (with Maria's help) *The Siestas: High class furniture (with Maria's help) made from Maria's bunny forest band. *Sakutaro: Maria's best friend and furniture (with Maria's furniture) 'Past' Yasu was the child that fell off the cliff along with another servant nineteen years ago, but survived the incident. Genji and Dr. Nanjo saved the child, but kept this a secret from others in order to prevent another incestuous advance by Kinzo. At the age of nine, Yasu came back to Rokkenjima as a servant. As a child, Yasu was treated by Nanjo, Kumasawa, and Genji until Yasu was introduced as a servant at the age of nine, but was presented to be six years old. Yasu's age was faked to prevent Natsuhi's suspicion of his/her true identity. Yasu was disrespected by the older servants except for Shannon because of his/her age, sloppiness, a special relationship to Genji and Kumasama, and special treatment. Yasu shared a room with Shannon who became Yasu's role model. Time progressed and s/he gained an interest in magic and mystery novels. Yasu blames his/her sloppiness, like losing keys or cleaning implements, on magic. After the switch of some servants, Yasu gained more interest in magic and claimed to himself/herself to be possessed by Beatrice while playing pranks on the new servants, thus creating the personality of Beatrice. Later, it is revealed by several monologues that Yasu and Shannon are the same person, meaning the main disguise is the one of Shannon. Yasu's personality dreams to become a witch, instead of becoming a perfect servant like Shannon, and tries to drag the second personality along. During the family meeting of 1980, Battler becomes the love interest of the personality Shannon. Shannon was flattered by the promise that Battler would rescue Shannon with a white horse the next time he visits her, without realizing that he meant it as joke. Yasu starts to give up on magic and her main personality switches to Shannon. After Asumu's death and Rudolf's remarriage in 1981, Battler left the family due to a quarrel with his father and didn't participate in the next family meeting. Yasu considered it as a trial of love. Battler didn't participate the family meeting in 1982 either, and jokes by the siblings hurt Yasu even more. Yasu started to believe that the trial must be an eternal torture and couldn't believe that Battler may have forgotten Shannon, even after having such a nightmare. The family conference in 1983 became the most influential in Yasu's personality change. Battler gave Kyrie several letters addressed to all the siblings, leaving out Shannon. That event broke Shannon's heart. Shannon then "visits" Beatrice. Beatrice believed that "the Root of Love" would kill Shannon, so Yasu transferred Shannon's love for Battler to Beatrice. Yasu's personality promised to create a little brother for Shannon with magic so that Shannon would not be lonely and to keep Battler off her mind. That event created the personality, Kanon. In 1984, Yasu spoke about magic terms with Maria, solved the epitaph, and learned the truth about being the child of Kinzo and Kuwadorian-Beatrice. Even after being chosen as the successor, Yasu decided that Krauss should become the successor and nothing should have to change. Yasu only kept Beatrice's dress, the key to the VIP Room, and the ten tons of gold. This event acknowledged the personality of Beatrice on November 29th, 1984. Eventually, the personalities Shannon and Kanon started relationships with George and Jessica. There was an inner conflict of which personality should become the dominate one by getting a partner and erasing the other personalities, because every soul was incomplete. That conflict should have been decided at the family conference in 1986. To Yasu's demise, Battler appeared in 1986, resulting in the impossibility of a soul completion because of the remaining love towards Battler. This resulted in desperation and the hate of his/her own existence. Yasu decided to let a direct interpretation of the epitaph be seen as a roulette decide over the fate of everyone. Relationships *Beatrice - 1st hidden personality *Kanon - 3rd hidden personality *Shannon - 2nd hidden personality *Battler Ushiromiya - love, husband, rival, step-cousin *George Ushiromiya - love, husband, step-cousin *Jessica Ushiromiya - love, girlfriend, step-cousin *Maria Ushiromiya - best friend, step-cousin *Ange Ushiromiya - rival, step-cousin *Chiyo Kumasawa - mentor *Beatrice Castiglioni - grandmother *Kuwadorian-Beatrice- mother *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father, grandfather *Clair - original Beatrice persona *Lion Ushiromiya - Yasu's alternate universe self Trivia *﻿It is unconfirmed if Yasu is male or female. Some believe that Yasu could also be a hermaphrodite due to having both male and female personas. *Yasu has portraits of his/her personas (Beatrice and Lion) featured, meaning s/he is the character with most featured portraits. (S/he is portrayed in exactly five out of the eight portraits, considering only the novel's main portraits) *Yasu probably suffers dissociative identity disorder, considering the fact that s/he has multiple personas. *Yasu's appearance is not shown in Episode 7. Bernkastel constantly displays Yasu as Clair Vaux Bernardus to confuse Theatergoers. Shannon and Kanon are only played roles. *Yasu's look might be similar or identical to Lion's, however, there are no proofs about it. *Fans often refer to Shannon and Kanon whenever they are together as 'Shkannon' and since Yasu is both Shannon and Kanon it is appropriate to refer to Yasu as Shkannon as well. *It is also possible for Yasu to commit the crimes in ''Banquet of the Golden Witch ''using the 'Shkannon theory'. Category:Characters